


More Than Drift

by RoadFar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，Raieigh需要一些事情纾解他的兴奋，Yancy从来不会让他失望。<br/>电影剧透，兄弟incest，纯肉没营养……</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Drift

**Author's Note:**

> 名字中英文对照
> 
> Raleigh Becket 罗利·贝克  
> Yancy Becket 扬希·贝克  
> Gipsy Danger 危险流浪者

　　扬希听见房间里有细小的声响，然后他很快就明白了那是什么——因为罗利已经爬到了他的床上。

　　他倒是不嫌麻烦，扬希心里想着，因为他的床铺很高，站在床边罗利都只有脑袋能搁在床沿，他得手脚并用，名副其实地爬上来，然后压低身体，以免脑袋撞到房顶。其实这房间的房顶还是挺高的，但那种无形的压迫感总是存在，尤其在黑漆漆的夜里，忘乎所以的时候撞到头，那可太煞风景了。

　　罗利动作麻利地拽掉了扬希的裤子，俯下身去含住他的阴茎，只稍稍舔弄了几下，扬希就硬了起来。这混小子太明白怎么让扬希舒服，正如扬希也清楚知道怎么让罗利爽到哭一样，也许这全都要拜通感所赐？但现在他们早就断开连接了，但脑袋里似乎还有一个部分是互相连着的，这让扬希能清楚查知罗利现在的想法——所以他伸手把罗利拉了上来。

　　罗利全身的重量都压在他身上，两腿之间硬起来的部分隔着裤子都能感觉到燥热不堪。扬希摸到了罗利的嘴唇，他把自己的嘴唇靠了过去，罗利马上就搂住了他的脖子，把急切的亲吻全都一股脑儿丢了过来。

　　他紧紧抱着扬希，摆动着自己的腰和扬希的下身厮磨在一起，亲吻就像是要把扬希给吞下去似的。

　　扬希也搂紧了他，手指撩开了罗利衣服的下摆，按在他肌肉饱满的背上，缓缓抚弄，这让他愈发的亢奋起来。

　　罗利在亲吻的间隙小声对扬希说：“我还以为你睡着了呢。”

　　扬希的手穿过罗利的领口，摸到了他的后脑勺，他揉着他的头发说：“我知道你睡不着。”

　　他比谁都了解罗利——在一天的模拟怪兽对战后，他身上的血就像沸腾了似的，怎么也没法冷却下来——又或许，需要一些特殊的办法。

　　不巧的是，扬希是唯一有办法的人。

　　*

　　第一次发生在他们好不容易干掉山岚的那一天晚上。那天白天他们俩驾驶着危险流浪者好不容易才在长滩绞死了山岚，这是他们货真价实的第一次真刀真枪干掉怪兽。和模拟战的感觉太不同了，没有重来，只能向前，还有那种被怪兽攻击的时候才会发生的各种匪夷所思的冲撞，在模拟器里根本体会不到，每分每秒，不知道疼痛会从哪里突然袭击他们的身体。

　　他们苦战了几个小时才终于结束了这场战斗，罗利望向扬希的时候他也正看着他，下一瞬间脑子里冒出来一个景象，罗利朝着伸开手臂的扬希走来，扎到他怀里和他紧紧拥抱，就像劫后余生一般。

　　扬希分不清楚这到底是罗利的思维还是他自己的。因为他真的很想和罗利来一个难舍难分的拥抱，为他们干掉的第一只怪兽，或者是别的什么。

　　别的什么——

　　他们回到了基地，分别做了身体检查，洗了澡，往他们的房间走去——不知道说那些设计师什么好，偏要让两个驾驶员住一间房间。当然于情于理扬希都相当的赞成这一点，驾驶员需要随时随地培养默契，除此之外，他和罗利也从来没有分开过。但细究起来，仍然让人觉得这是一桩非常耐人寻味的事情，这使得后面的事情如此的顺理成章——也可能设计师要的就是这种顺理成章引发的完全默契？

　　这件事的重点是，扬希刚踏进他们的房间，跟在他身后的罗利就猛地推了他一把，自己快步走进房间后立刻关紧了门。他丢下手里的东西，拽着扬希的领子就把他压到了墙壁上，嘴唇马上就贴到了扬希的嘴角边上，没给他一点喘息的时间，便开始亲吻他。

　　扬希没花多久就明白了这是什么意思。这就是刚才那个拥抱的后续，扬希收紧了自己的手臂，很快推着几乎黏在他身上的罗利走到了房间里面，他看见自己的弟弟闭紧了眼睛，手臂缠上了他的脖子。

　　扬希把他压在他下铺的床上，小声质问他想干什么。这问题问得实在太没水准，罗利明显是不太满意地把眼睛睁开了一条缝。他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，脸上红了起来。扬希把耳朵凑了过去，只听见罗利说：“做点什么，扬希。”

　　“是你想做点什么吗？还是你希望我做点什么？”

　　当那头怪兽在他们的绞杀下渐渐不再动弹，罗利难以克制地大声叫着，扬希则是轻轻叹了口气。就好像只是关上了冰箱门一样，他平静了下来，但是脑袋里却汹涌得就像暴风雨中的大海。他能感觉到罗利的血液在他周身流转沸腾——通感总是让人分不清到底是谁的感受。

　　罗利永远不懂得掩饰。他燥热的身体紧紧贴在扬希的身上，现在扬希可以很清楚地确定那些快要沸腾的血液都是罗利的，但说真的，他搞得扬希也很不好受，好像也跟着他热了起来……

　　罗利又一次抱紧了扬希，手掌笨拙地压在他的后脑勺上，紧紧搂着他深陷到他的床里，闭着眼睛开始又一轮亲吻，伴随着迷糊不清的不断重复：“做点什么，扬希。”

　　也许这就是做哥哥的职责。扬希脱掉了两人的衣服，抱着他的弟弟热得发烫的身体，捏着他的下巴，把自己的舌头伸了进去。

　　有那么一瞬间，似乎他又重新回到了危险流浪者里——他感觉自己和罗利的思维完全连接在了一起，他动了动舌头，罗利得到的快感也立刻对应着传到他的脑子里。简直是双重的刺激，扬希咬住罗利的下唇，他的弟弟发出尽全力克制的喘息，他伸出手捏到了罗利的阴茎，然后感觉自己的下半身也有些隐隐作痛。

　　他只是揉弄了几下，罗利已经缩起身体绷紧肌肉，嘴里几乎发不出什么像样的声音。扬希拉着罗利的手放到他的下身，罗利的轻轻触碰也让他马上热血上涌，扬希颤抖着吻了罗利几下，他摆动着身体让自己的下身和罗利相抵，如愿以偿地看到他闭起眼睛几乎难以承受的样子。

　　他的亲吻沿着罗利的脖子到他的胸膛，罗利的身体实在太过年轻，有着无穷无尽的引力，扬希恍惚着想，就算有通感，有些感觉也还是没法在通感里体会到。

　　他起身想去拿点什么——罗利手脚并用缠紧了他。他喘着气说：“待在这儿，扬希。”

　　“我哪儿都不会去的。”

　　罗利看着扬希舔了舔嘴唇，扬希立刻明白了他的意思。早在加入猎人学院之前，他们就能仅仅通过几个眼神就弄明白对方的意图，通感能让他们玩这个游戏玩得更上瘾。他把手指伸进了罗利的嘴里，罗利犹豫着舔了他的手指，见鬼，扬希的另一只手不停地抚弄着弟弟柔软的金色短发，他觉得自己变得更硬了。

　　“我不想弄伤你。”扬希突然说了一句，罗利含着他的手指嗤之以鼻：“没可能……你会是这世上最后一个会伤到我的家伙。”

　　扬希抽出被舔湿的手指伸到罗利的身后，尽了最大的耐心做了扩张，他摸到罗利的身体里柔软又火热，罗利咬紧了自己的嘴唇不让自己发出恐慌的声音。

　　扬希扶着自己的阴茎顶进了罗利的身体里，然后他并没有动作几下，罗利就压着嗓子似乎快要受不了了，扬希抬起他的两条腿把自己的身体压了下去，亲吻从来就没有停止过，他觉得他们的嘴唇大概就快要黏在一起了。

　　第一次并没有持续很久——也许是因为太过亢奋，但最终的后果都有些狼狈。扬希顶弄的时候看见罗利流出了眼泪，他还以为自己弄疼他了，但结果他只是把扬希的身体抱得更紧，用自己的胸膛蹭着扬希的胸口，下半身随着扬希的动作也不太顺畅地摆动着，嘴里还发出舒服多过痛苦的哼哼声。他射得扬希的胸口到处都是，不过事后罗利动作别扭地下床冲进浴室之后，他用非常难堪的声音小声抱怨着清理的困难，而刚刚在自己弟弟身上来了一发的扬希，则是把脸埋进了罗利的枕头里。

　　这太糟了，扬希的意思是，这感觉太美妙了，就好像又一次进入了通感——而这段体验也绝对会进入他们俩的通感里。

　　*

　　那之后就好像有了一种约定俗成，每次干掉怪兽，不管是真的，还是虚拟的，罗利都需要些什么——其实也就是需要扬希——来纾解一下他快要爆炸的血管。他会特别的粘扬希，如果他故意无视罗利的意思的话，然后等扬希迅速地剥掉两人的衣服，接下去罗利就能如愿以偿——其实对扬希来说又何尝不是呢。

　　*

　　扬希动了动手，罗利抬高手臂，让扬希帮他把最后一层衣服给脱了下来。扬希把衣服往边上一丢，罗利不管不顾地俯下身吻他，舌头钻进他的嘴里，几乎要把他所有的牙齿都舔个遍。他吸吮着扬希的舌头，直到他的舌头也挤进罗利的嘴里，粘腻地亲吻着对方，手指落在对方的身体上，沿着结实的胸部肌肉一直下滑到腰腹，落到胯部，握住对方的阴茎上下搓动，直到对方发出控制不住的喘息。

　　扬希颤抖着手从自己的裤兜里摸出了套子，在看不见的情况下撕开，他拍了拍罗利的身体想让他让开，但罗利扭动着身体没理他，黑灯瞎火的状况下，扬希手里的套子也不小心掉了下去。

　　“就这样吧。”罗利用自己的阴茎挤压扬希的下身。

　　罗利不喜欢套子，嫌麻烦、嫌感觉怪怪的，但是事后清理的时候又爱死了它。扬希只能叹口气，揉捏着罗利的屁股说：“那是你自找的。”

　　他把手指伸进罗利的身体里做着扩张，罗利的手臂撑在他胸口，指尖拨弄着他的乳头，过了会儿他干脆低下头去舔了舔又含在了嘴里，扬希的身体跟着震颤了一下，罗利抬起头笑嘻嘻地说：“你是不是喜欢我这样舔你？”

　　“如果你愿意舔遍全身的话……那就更好了。”扬希拍了拍罗利的屁股，罗利撑起身体抬起下半身，扬希握着自己的阴茎顶在入口，然后拉着罗利的腿让他慢慢坐下来。

　　他的身体真让人发疯。扬希闭上了眼睛，肉体的连接和精神的连接有时何其相似，罗利的身体还是热得发烫，但他自己的体温也好像升高了，他抬起下半身顶了一下，罗利的嘴里立刻发出了呻吟。

　　他看不见罗利的表情，但头脑里却可以清晰地描绘出他的样子，微微闭着眼睛紧皱眉头，抿着嘴，时不时的舌头会钻出来舔一下嘴唇，他每次顶弄，呻吟都会从他的嘴里冒出来，就像激励人继续做下去一样。罗利的手在扬希的胸口来回的抚摸，他低下头找到扬希的嘴唇，把自己的亲吻都送了过来，扬希扶住了他的身体，将自己的阴茎顶到深处再缓缓抽出，罗利的身体会绞住他，内壁上柔软的触感几乎能将他吞噬。

　　罗利小幅度地摇动着身体，他的阴茎直直地戳在扬希的肚子上。扬希握在手里缓慢地搓动，罗利的声音立刻就会变一个调子。他半趴伏在扬希的胸口，随着他的每一次动作，小声叫着：“扬希，扬希……”声音就像被融化在了空气里，将扬希彻底包围在里面，他抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，小声对他说：“我在这儿。”

　　他们开始了无休无止的亲吻，扬希的阴茎还在继续进出罗利的身体，他几乎缩在扬希的怀里，在亲吻的间隙说：“说点什么……扬希。”

　　“我爱你，罗利。”

　　罗利抱紧了扬希的脖子，用力吮吸着他的皮肤，含含糊糊地回答他：“我爱你更多。”

　　这句话他们用嘴和脑子说过无数遍了，但永远也不会嫌多。扬希支起膝盖，用力又顶了好几下，罗利的身体抽动着，他夹紧了腿，这让扬希在他身体里达到了高潮。几乎就在同时他也射了，又一次搞得两人身上一片狼藉，扬希在好不容易呼吸顺畅之后苦笑着说：“比通感还管用。”

　　罗利把脸埋在扬希的肩窝里，过了一会儿才扭过头，嘴里含着他的耳垂说：“我在想估计没有别人会再愿意和我建立通感了，因为他们大概会被我的记忆给恶心死。你说话太肉麻了。”

　　扬希耸了耸肩：“那就别让别人进你的脑袋。也只有我能勉为其难一直和你一起驾驶机甲猎人。”

　　罗利亲了他的耳根一下：“你能做到吗？”

　　“我能。”扬希毫不犹豫地扭头吻了自己的弟弟。

　　——这世界上没有人比我更爱你。

　　扬希想着下一次通感罗利就会听到这句话，但很有可能他会以为那句话是他说给扬希听的。

　　不过这并不重要。

 

end


End file.
